Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buffered bile acid compositions for ingestion by a mammal, a process for preparing said compositions, and a method for treating digestive disorders, impaired liver function, autoimmune diseases of the liver and biliary tract, prevention of colon cancer following cholecystectomy, cystic fibrosis and for dissolving gallstones by administering said compositions to a mammal in need of such treatment.